


Colors

by WishingDeathUponHumanity



Category: Reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Colors, Edgy, Love, Poetry, Reader Insert, Sad, This is my first work, WDUH, bad relationships, i hope you don't hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponHumanity/pseuds/WishingDeathUponHumanity
Summary: A pretty edgy poem haha





	Colors

I've lived a life of colors  
Of all intensities and hues  
I've lived a life of colors  
Greens, Reds, Blues

But the colors are quickly fading  
Sleeping through my skin  
The colors are quickly fading  
As I down a bottle of gin

It all began with red  
The color of fire and passion  
And it all ended with red  
When our love left everything ashen 

It slowly turned to blue  
Our love was quickly fading  
Each and every hue  
Behind the smile we were masquerading 

Green came and went  
Like the lies you were telling  
The green of my lament  
My voice which you were quelling 

Yet in the end all that remains are grays  
A collage of many colors  
The colors of your ways  
And the memory of used to be lovers

Down with red  
Down with blue  
Down with green  
And gray too

I'm done with you  
I'm done with colors  
I'm done with questions from the others  
You explain  
The grief  
The pain  
That came from loving you

You try to detain me

But your reign won't erase me

I am blue

I am red 

I am green

I am dead


End file.
